Br'er Fox Kidnaps Angel
Meanwhile, Stitch and Lilo were watching some mermaids play in the lagoon. The first mermaid was a female red vixen with lovely brown eyes, a black nose, and a crimson mertail, wearing a purple headdress, a lavender shawl, and a purple shell bra. Her name was Maid Marian. The second mermaid was a light green frog with light brown eyes, a spring green underbelly, and a green mertail, wearing a green shell bra. Her name was Tiana. The third mermaid was a white kitten with blue eyes and a pink mertail, wearing a pink top and a small matching bow on her head. Her name was Marie. The fourth mermaid was a female fox with red fur, brown paws, a white muzzle and underbelly, a black nose and tips on her pointy, pink ears, green eyes, and an emerald green mertail similar to Ariel's mertail, wearing a lavender shell bra similar to Ariel's shell bra. Her name was Vixey. The fifth mermaid was a 9-year-old deer with brown fur, a black nose, white spots, light brown hair, blue eyes, and a pink mertail, wearing a magenta shell bra. Her name was Faline. The sixth and last mermaid was a light peach lioness cub with teal eyes, a pink nose, and a blue mertail, wearing an aqua top. Her name was Young Nala. "Just imagine!" Lilo gasped in a dreamy way, "Real-life mermaids!" "Would you like to meet them?" Stitch asked. "Oh Stitch, I'd love to!" Lilo said. "Alright, come on." said Stitch, as he jumped from one rock to another towards the mermaids, playing his panpipes. Marian noticed him. "It's Stitch!" she gasped. "Oh! Hello, Stitch!" Tiana and Marie called. "Hello, Stitch!" Vixey and Faline called. "Hello, Stitch!" Nala called. Stitch stood on the resting place in the middle of the mermaids. "Hello, girls." As Lilo tried to get over to where they were, the mermaids talked to Stitch. "I'm so glad you made it!" Marian said. "Why did you stay away so long?" asked Tiana. "Did you miss me?" Marie asked. "Tell us one of your adventures." asked Vixey. "Yes, something exciting!" Faline said. "Want to hear about the time I cut off Br'er Fox's hand and threw it to Arthur and Cecil?" Stitch asked. "Oh, I always liked that one!" Marie said. "Me too." Tiana said. "Well, there I was on Marooners' Rock surrounded by 40… or was it 50 animal villains…" Stitch began telling his story. "Oh, Stitch!" Lilo called to him. "Who is she?" asked Faline as she spotted her. Stitch notice Faline was looking at something else. "Huh? Her?" He turned and saw Lilo. "Oh, that's Lilo Pelekai." "A girl?" asked Marie. "What is she doing here?" asked Vixey. "And in her muumuu, too." Nala said, tugging at Lilo's muumuu. Soon, the mermaids came over to Lilo and tried to get her into the water. "Come on, deary. Join us for a swim." Marie said. "Oh, please! I'm not dressed for…" Lilo began, only to almost lose her balance. "Oh but you must." Tiana said. "We insist." Marian said. "No, no, please!" Lilo pleaded. "Too good for us, eh?" asked Tiana. "Stitch!" Lilo called Stitch for help, but Stitch just floated in the air, laughing. The mermaids then splashed Lilo, making her soaking-wet and angry. Lilo grabbed a shell and was about to throw it. "If you dare to come near me again, I'll…" "Lilo!" Stitch gasped, and he took the shell from her. "Lilo! They were just having a little fun. Weren't you, girls?" "That is all." Faline said. "We were only trying to drown her." Marian added. "You see?" Stitch said. "Well, if you think for one minute that I'm going to put up with any…" Lilo began before Stitch covered her mouth. "Shh… hold it, Lilo." He just said that because he realized the sun in the sky had set, and he heard something. He went over a rock with a hole in and saw a rowing boat, with a familiar fox on it. "Yep, it's Br'er Fox alright." "Br'er Fox?!" The mermaids screamed, and they hid beneath the sea. "Quick, Lilo!" said Stitch, as he took Lilo to the rock to take a look. Sure enough, it was Br'er Fox with Br'er Bear. They had someone else. It was a koala-like experiment bearing a strong resemblance to Stitch, but is beautiful, pink, and female with two long tendril-like violet-tipped antennae, violet-tipped ears with light pink insides, long, small, purple eyelashes, a thin white V-shaped symbol on her chest which resembles cleavage, purple fingernails and toenails, a slightly larger chest that is puffed out, two violet/lavender back markings (one is similar to Stitch's on the back of his head; the other is an upside-down heart on her back), and large dark purple eyes that appear as black. Her name was Angel, a.k.a., Experiment 624, Gantu's adopted daughter. "They captured Angel." Stitch whispered. And of course, Arthur and Cecil were following them. Stitch took a good look on where they were going. "Look's like they headed for Skull Rock. Come on, Lilo. Let's go see what they're up to." Stitch and Lilo flew off after them. Category:Fan Fiction